Yes and No
by cocopuffie
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a little conversations about relationships, Ron and Hermione, have a few dares and little moments of their own.


**Disclaimer: A story of those stories. I love H/G relationships. It's so cute. I hope you like this one.**

Ginny stared at Hermione with deep concentration. Hermione stared at Ginny with deep concentration. An easy game of "Who Blinks First" was about to become hard, seeing as Hermione never knew how well Ginny knew how to play this game. It was simple. Practice, and a lot of it. There were ways of cheating. Magical ways. But Ginny felt that a winner had to win on her own. Not with any help. It makes her victory worth celebrating.

After about a minute, Hermione's face started to scrunch. Ginny shook her head slowly. "Nope. Can't do that. It's cheating."

"Well, my eyes are rather dry from not blinking, which is not healthy," Hermione replied back.

"Didn't you know that?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but I thought by now, one of us would have won already!" Hermione said. Her face was in pain. Ginny was laughing on the inside.

"You can give up right now. I promise I won't make fun of you . . . too much."

"Hm . . . no. I've never played this before. I want to win."

"Then expect dry eyes for weeks because I am the master at this game."

Another minute passed, and Hermione was dying. Her lids were shutting while Ginny's smile was widening. "Give up . . ."

Hermione screamed as her eyes closed. Ginny cheered. "YES! I won! I won!"

"Oh, sod off, Ginny." Hermione was rubbing her eyes furiously. "That's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Ron asked as he and Harry walked into Ginny's room. Everyone was at the Weasley's for the summer. Hermione bunked with Ginny while Harry bunked with Ron.

"Uh, excuse me, boys, but I didn't hear a knock at the door," Ginny said slyly.

"Uh, excuse me, Ginny, but if I want to come in, I'll come in," Ron said, mimicking a girl's voice. Ginny glared at him.

Harry nudged Ron by the ribs. "You know how females feel about privacy."

"That's not the reason! I just could be doing ANYTHING when all of a sudden, someone barges in!" Ginny protested.

"What could you be doing that's so personal for you to hide?" Ron asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Ginny got up from the floor and straightened her shirt and sat on her bed. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Hermione," Ron said.

"Whoa, keep that to yourself," Harry said.

Ginny burst out laughing. "The truth was gonna come out sooner or later."

"Not like that," Hermione said, though blushing furiously. "He wants me to help him look for the Weasley photo album from his great-great-great-great grandfathers time."

"Wait, we have a photo album?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we do. Mum told me about it a few days ago and I want to read it. I wonder if we're in it . . ." Ron said.

"Yeah, well, good luck finding it. It's probably centuries gone by now," Harry said while leaning against the wall.

"Thanks for the support."

Hermione and Ron walked out of the room, leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

"So, life is grand?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

"Only if you want to tell."

Harry shrugged. "Life's . . . life. It's there and then gone."

Ginny nodded her head and ran her hand through her long mane of hair. "I have this feeling that Ron is not looking for a Weasley photo album."

Harry walked over to her and sat crossed legged on the floor. "Why is that?"

Ginny lay on her bed and turned her head to face Harry. "Because," she whispered, "if there was an album, Fred and George would have found it already."

"And what proof do you have of that?"

Ginny sat up and leaned toward Harry on her elbow. "One day three summers ago, Fred and George found a secret room in our attic that leads to a room full of junk! But, despite that, Fred and George ransacked that room, looked through everything from dust particles to chests filled chocolate coins. Everything that was in that room, they wrote down and classified. I've seen that book, Harry, and there is no Weasley album in there."

"So, . . . where do you think they went?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Where do _you_ think they went?" she smirked.

Harry thought for a moment. Then it came to him. "You don't think they sneaked off . . . No! No, no. I don't believe it."

Ginny laughed. "What's not to believe? It's Ron and Hermione, the King and Queen of denial. It's so obvious." Ginny lay back down on her back.

"I bet you there really _is_ a Weasley album," Harry proposed.

Ginny turned her head toward him again. "And I bet you there isn't."

"Fine. What's the reward for whoever wins?"

Ginny thought. "OH! I know. No Quidditch for a week."

Harry laughed. "Then make sure you polish your broom because it's going to get dusty in that broom shed of yours." He flicked Ginny's nose as he got up from his sitting spot.

Ginny giggled and grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Wait! I don't know what to do. I'm bored."

"We just had a conversation."

"That was a little too short. Bring something up."

Harry stared at Ginny for a while. "Have you ever wanted a relationship like the one Ron and Hermione have?"

Ginny looked at Harry and then shook her head. "Mm. Don't think so. Too difficult to handle. I'm that kind of girl that jumps at it. If he kept teasing me by being mean, then I would drop him faster than I can catch you can catch a Snitch."

"Why does it have to be me?" Harry asked while laughing.

"Because it is. Now your turn. Would you want a relationship like the one Ron and Hermione have?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "Seriously, I have no clue. Relationships are difficult if it's not with the right person. Ron and Hermione fit each other like a puzzle. At the beginning, they were all scrambled. Through the years, the puzzles started to come together. And now . . . one more piece is left."

There was silence. Harry looked up at Ginny and saw her smiling. "What?" He asked puzzled.

"You sound like a romance novelist."

The two burst out laughing.

In the midst, Harry asked, "Why are we so different from Ron and Hermione?"

"Because there's nothing to hide. We have fun. We talk. It all fits. We osrt of finished our puzzle."

"Did we?" Harry asked Ginny. They stared at each other for a minute.

"W-Well, yeah. I mean—" Ginny struggled. Then the two heard thumping can then a loud bang as Ginny's room door opened widely.

Ron and Hermione came running in breathless. "WE FOUND IT!" Ron shouted.

Ginny started to shake her head. "No. No, no. You didn't because it's fake."

"Then why would we go looking for it, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked over at Harry who was grinning at her. She pointed at him and said, "Shutup. I'm not doing the bet."

Harry's face expression changed from grinning to a playful frown. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." Then she ran out of her room, with Harry chasing after her. All Ron and Hermione could hear was, "No, I'm not," "Yes, you are."

Don't worry. This is the friendship version. There will be another version coming out. The love version. PART 2!

**And now, . . . review!**


End file.
